1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable commodes and more particularly pertains to a new waste receptacle bag for receiving urine and fecal matter for later disposal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable commodes is known in the prior art. More specifically, portable commodes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,249; U.S. Pat. No. 2,912,702; U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,871; U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,130; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 262,051; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,848.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new waste receptacle bag. The inventive device includes a bag portion with a closed bottom, an open top, and a peripheral sidewall extending between the top and bottom of the bag portion. An annular rim portion extends along the open top of the bag portion.
In these respects, the waste receptacle bag according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of receiving urine and fecal matter for later disposal.